Puar
|Race=Animal Type Earthling[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz04.php?m=02&id=race#link Daizenshuu 4] (possibly some type of cat) |Date of birth=Age 743 |Date of death=Age 774 (revived) |FamConnect= Yamcha (Best Friend) Goku (Lifelong best friend) Oolong (Friend/Rival) }} Puar (プーアル, Pūaru; lit. "Pu'erh") is a shapeshifting animal that follows Yamcha as a life long best friend. Though sharing an appearance to that of a rabbit or cat, Puar is neither species, but is drawn a little bit to look like a cat (Oolong refers to Puar as a cat in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks).Dragon Ball manga, Akira Toriyama's "Ask Me Anything!" Corner, p. 196. The name is a pun on Pu-erh tea.Dragon Ball manga, Akira Toriyama's "Ask Me Anything!" Corner, p. 194. Concept and Creation Puar's design was hashed off of the character Binyao from Akira Toriyama's early depiction of Dragon Ball called Dragon Boy. The character was a shapeshifter like Puar but had Oolong's personality. Puar's official design was established in Akira Toriyama's third draft of Dragon Ball. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Bandit life with Yamcha Puar attended the Southern Transformation Kindergarten, along with Oolong who used to bully him. Then, Puar served as Yamcha's constant companion in Diablo Desert. The two were originally a pair of desert thieves, robbing travelers who would cross the area where they lived. On one such occasion, after two and a half years together,Dragon Ball episode 6, "Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls" the pair meets Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. Puar recognizes the last of these characters as an old schoolmate at the Southern Transformation Kindergarten.Dragon Ball manga, pp. 118-121. Friendship with Bulma and Goku Some time after the meeting, the five of them team up and go on a hunt for the Dragon Balls. They are attacked by a robot piloted by Shu. Shu manages to steal the Dragon Balls except for Goku's four star ball. They later find a castle that belongs to Emperor Pilaf. They are trapped and knocked out by sleeping gas, allowing the last Dragon Ball to be stolen. Goku tries to use a Kamehameha to bust open the wall but fails. Puar and Oolong shapeshift to stop Pilaf from making his wish. As Pilaf was about to make his wish, Oolong wishes for underwear to make Pilaf mad. The rest try to escape but are later captured again by Pilaf. Puar looks at the moon, wanting to look at something beautiful before he dies, and Goku does too, which makes him transform into a Great Ape, completely terrifying Puar and the others, also destroying the castle. After some running away from Goku, Yamcha and Puar remember Goku's weakness is in his tail. Remembering this, Yamcha tells Puar to transform into scissors, so Puar transforms into scissors and cuts off the tail, which returns Goku to normal. Afterwards, Bulma, Puar, Yamcha and Oolong decide to go to West City while Goku decides to go to Master Roshi's island to trainso they say their goodbyes to Goku. While they are flying, they crash in a forest and are forced to walk through a desert to West City. The Tournament Puar is reunited with Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar is a spectator in the matches. Goku is up against Jackie Chun (who is actually Master Roshi in disguise) Goku looks at the moon again and transforms in a Great Ape again. Jackie Chun destroys the moon, making Goku return back to normal. Beforehand, the gang believed that Jackie killed Goku, and Puar sobbed in grief, crying out loud "he was our friend!" As a year has passed since Puar's meeting with Goku, Goku goes on a journey to look for his Grandpa's Four-Star Dragon Ball after the tournament. Red Ribbon Army During the Red Ribbon Army Saga, Puar is seen with Oolong and Yamcha training in West City. Later, Puar and everybody else want to help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army, but Goku already defeated them. Fighting Fortuneteller Baba warriors At Fortuneteller Baba's Palace where the last Dragon Ball had to be found, Puar teamed up with Upa to stop Fangs the Vampire, who had defeated Krillin. When Fangs was about to bite Puar, Puar turns into a porcupine, causing Fangs great pain when he bites Puar. Puar then turns into a hand, and swats Fangs into the water, defeating him with great ease. Meeting Tien Shinhan Puar attends the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament, they see Master Shen, who is Master Roshi's rival, and his two students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. When Tien strikes a blow to Yamcha's leg during the quarterfinals, breaking it, Puar comes out to help Yamcha by changing into a magic carpet to transport him to the hospital. King Piccolo's reincarnation Three years later, Puar attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watch the fight betwen Goku and the reincarnated Piccolo. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Battle against the Saiyans Puar is seen at Kame House observing the battles against the Saiyans with Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi. They watch as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu die at the hand of Nappa. This makes Puar and Bulma break down crying. Journey to Namek and the space tyrant Frieza Puar, along with Oolong and Dr. Brief, watch Goku in the Capsule Corp. spaceship head to Namek to help his friends collect the Dragon Balls to revive their fallen friends. Puar becomes concerned for Goku when his ship malfunctions in a storm, but cheers when Goku is ok. Later, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Brief's ship, but their ship breaks down before takeoff. Garlic Jr. and the Black Water Mist A few months later, everybody gathers on Master Roshi's island for a party where they are under the control of the Black Water Mist. They are later cured by the Sacred Water up in Kami's Lookout. A Mysterious Youth A Year later, Puar is seen at Capsule Corporation where they see Vegeta's return. Cell Games Three years later, Puar is seen again in Capsule corp. waiting on Cell's announcement of the Cell Games. Alternate timeline Future Puar is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline", as seen in the television special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Puar is seen hidden in a submarine with Future Oolong, Future Master Roshi and Future Turtle. Death and Revival Seven years later, Puar attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. Puar goes with the group to gather the Dragon Balls to wish back the people killed in the World Martial Arts Stadium by Vegeta under Babidi's control. Puar must take refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. A day later Super Buu finds the Lookout and allows them to live for a short time. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Puar and the rest are transformed into chocolate and eaten instantly killing them. Puar is revived along with everybody else by Porunga. Everybody on Earth gives their energy to Goku to make the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. Puar is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. He is also seen at Mr. Satan's party in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Ten years later, Puar attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament again to cheers on his friends at the end of DBZ. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Puar is seen in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision", on the Tuffle planet before the Earth explodes. Puar last appearance is returning to his vagabond life roaming Diablo Desert with Yamcha as they watch Shenron flying in the sky. However, as the manga and anime progress (before even the start of Dragon Ball Z) Puar is eventually reduced to the role of a background character. As the driving theme of the manga/anime is mostly fighting, Puar can do little more than react to the horrors of the latest and greatest villain. Puar hosts Yamcha's Tournament in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Gender There has been some debate regarding Puar's gender, despite being voiced by only female voice actors. The character was referred to as female numerous times in Saban's edited English version of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, although Toriyama has indicated in interviews that he had considered Puar male while writing the manga.Quotes from Toriyama's interviews, pojo.com In the Japanese versions, Puar refers to himself/herself as boku and is sometimes referred to as Puar''-kun, hinting male characteristics. Despite indications of masculinity, when Puar faints in the English dub of "The Power of Nappa", Roshi reassures Oolong by saying "She'll be okay." In addition, Bulma tells Oolong to "Go help her!" in episode 12 of ''Dragon Ball. Puar is also refered to as female on FUNimation Entertainment's [http://www.dragonballz.com./ Dragon Ball website]. Powers and abilities Puar has the innate ability of flight or self-levitation as seen throughout the series. Having also learned how to master Shapeshifting by graduating from the Shapeshifting Academy, Puar can transform into anything, even inanimate objects. Unlike Oolong, Puar can hold a form as long as necessary, although strength is not increased by the transformation and Puar is still unable to turn into something that can be used up, like fuel or food. Live-action movies In the 1990 Korean live action adaption of Dragon Ball, Puar looked identical the version in the anime & manga but was a stuffed animal. In the second adaption, Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, Puar was replaced by a talking parrot named Miss Knowwhat which like Puar was the life long companion of Yamcha (named Westwood in the film) but with a different personality. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (cameo) *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Naoko Watanabe *Ocean Group Dub: Kathy Morse (1995 Dragon Ball dub) Cathy Weseluck (Dragon Ball Z) *FUNimation Dub: Monika Antonelli '(DB, DBZ, DBGT, Movies, Earlier Video Games) 'Brina Palencia (Later Video Games, Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Harmony Gold Dub: Cheryl Chase '''(Movie 3) *Latin American Dub: '''Jesús Barrero (first half DB), Cristina Camargo (rest), Karen Vallejo (DBZ Kai) *Portuguese Dub: Fernanda Figueiredo *Brazilian Dub: Rita Almeida *Croatian Dub: Igor Hamer Trivia *The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game lists Puar as Changeling race. *Mr. Popo has a pet cat that looks strongly similar to Puar. The cat first appears in the filler episode "Quicker than Lightning". Gallery References External links *Character profile at absoluteanime.com Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Former Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Z Fighters Support